Sam Spud
Sam Spud is the spoof of the Sam Spade detective stories, after it followed into What's Cooking? With Theo and Cleo, this segment plays a par-boiled potato who types out the voiceover narration typical of film noir on a late night, making and correcting typographical errors that demonstrate word sounds. This segment makes heavy use of sight gags based on wordplay (''such as the narrator referring to the entrance of a "tomato"—1930s slang for an attractive woman—who is revealed to be a real tomato wearing a costume; or a neon sign that blinks the words "Bright" and "Dark", "Flicker Flicker", "On" and "Off", "Crackle Crackle", "The Fritz", "Endless Endless", "Buzz Buzz", "Flash Flash", "Loose Bulb", "Zap Zap", "Eek Eek", and "Creak Creak"). In most cases, the segments would end with a real-life black or white boy or girl watching Sam Spud on television and calling out to his or her mother that "There's a talking potato with a hat on and no mouth!" '''(''or some variation), and the mother calling from off-screen telling her child not to worry and that it's educational television, so it must be good for him/'''her. On one occasion, it ends with the mother telling it is mean to say one of the words. And later on sam get's a new partner she frist apeared on teacher's pet he call's her precious every time when he's in the situation when he slipped on a banana peel and tolled her to help him but she was to busy on his typewriter on Teacher's pet or when he got stomped on the masher and she hand cuffed the masher on The Last Cliff Hanger or sam being attacked from a squid wile his partner watche's also sam call's his partner a real peach when he introduce her and she apaered in teachers pet and disapaer in tweet tweet sam love's his partner he alway's try to kiss her but fail's.... Segments * raw hamburger * terrible pickle * cool as a cucumber * real jam * tomato at my door * bad eggs * frozen ham * banana orange * lemon kid * real peach * masher in the neighborhood * slippery as an eel Incorrect/Correct Words * raw humbarger - raw hamburger * terrible pockle - terrible pickle * cowl as a cucumber - cool as a cucumber * real jim - real jam * knuck at my door - knock at my door * bad iggs - bad eggs * Same Spud - Sam Spud * binini orange - banana orange * kud lemon - kid lemon * real pooch - real peach * neighbor in the masherhood - masher in the neighborhood * slippery as an owl - slippery as an eel Appearances * The Lost Rock * Farmer Ken's Puzzle * Shooting Stars * Touching the Moon * The Boy Who Cried Wolf * To the Ship! To the Ship! * The Chap with Caps * Lionel's Great Escape Trick * Hug, Hug, Hug! * The Ram in the Pepper Patch * The Old Man * A King and His Hawk * The Roar That Makes Them Run * The Fox and the Crow * Be Bop * Teacher's Pet * The Last Cliff Hanger * Quest! Quest! Quest! * Tweet! Tweet! * It's Red! It's Green!/Joseph Had a Little Overcoat * The Three Legged Pot/When Jabo Jammed Trivia * The girl calling the quote of a television from a variation, "Mom, there's a talking potato with a hat on, and no mouth!", from Farmer Ken's Puzzle, Touching the Moon, Hug, Hug, Hug!, and The Roar That Makes Them Run. * The girl calling the quote of a television from a variation, "Mom, there's that talking potato with no mouth again. This incessant word play's making me queasy.", from The Lost Rock and Be Bop. * The boy calling the quote of a television from a variation, "Mom! There's a talking potato with no mouth and a talking jam jar! What's going on?", from To the Ship! To the Ship! and A King and His Hawk. * The boy (a girl in Shooting Stars and The Ram in the Pepper Patch) calling the quote of a television from a variation, "Mom, there's a talking potato on a stick with a hat on, and no mouth!", from The Fox and the Crow. * The girl calling the quote of a television from a variation, "Mom, there's a potato talking to a dumb-looking pickle with a zipper on it!", from The Boy Who Cried Wolf. * The boy calling the quote of a television from a variation. "Mom, there's a talking potato, and he's got no mouth, and he's doing knock-knock jokes!", from The Chap With Caps and The Old Man. * The mother calling the quote from a girl watching a television from a variation, "It's educational television, dear! Remember, sometimes things that are good for us are hard to swallow!", from The Lost Rock. * The mother calling the quote from a boy or girl watching a television from a variation, "Don't worry, sweetie. It's educational television. It must be good for you.", from Farmer Ken's Puzzle, Shooting Stars, To the Ship! To the Ship!, and A King and His Hawk. * The mother calling the quote from a boy or girl watching a television from a variation, "That's okay, dear. It's educational television. I'm sure it will help you in school, somehow.", from Touching the Moon, The Chap With Caps, The Old Man, The Fox and the Crow, and Be Bop. * The mother calling the quote from a girl watching a television from a variation, "Don't worry, sweetie. It's educational television. It's good for you. And you shouldn't say "dumb". It's not nice.", from The Boy Who Cried Wolf. * The mother calling the quote from a girl watching a television from a variation, "Don't worry, sweetie. It's educational television. It's good for you.", from Hug, Hug, Hug!, The Ram in the Pepper Patch, and The Roar That Makes Them Run. Category:Sketches Category:S Category:Recurring Segments